1. Technical Field
The invention concerns a method of installing a telecommunication cable on a supporting cable, particularly on a ground or phase cable of a high voltage overhead line, whereby the telecommunication cable is laid along the supporting cable and is attached thereto using attaching elements, or an arrangement of a telecommunication cable on a supporting cable, particularly on a ground or phase cable of a high voltage overhead line, whereby the telecommunication cable is laid along the supporting cable and is attached thereto using attaching elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several solutions are known for installing telecommunication cables on existing supporting cables, particularly on ground or phase cables of high voltage overhead lines. Thus EP 0 543 379 A1 describes an optical fiber cable which is helically wound around a phase cable of a high voltage overhead line. Such an arrangement has the disadvantage that in case of damage, for example damage due to lightning strikes, the phase cable with the optical fiber cable wound around it must be taken down, since the phase cable is not accessible for repairs. A repair of the optical fiber cable is nearly impossible because sufficient length for splicing is not available. Beyond that there is the danger of the wound optical fiber cable traveling to the lowest point of a line section due to the formation of garlands.
It is known from DE 195 19 773 A1 to secure an optical fiber cable to a high voltage overhead line with the help of attaching means. In that case, the optical fiber cable runs parallel to the ground or phase cable of the high voltage overhead line, so that no repair of the optical fiber cable is possible, e.g. after an impact, because of the lack of excess length in the optical fiber cable. In addition, ice load and wind force impose a higher stress on the system comprising the supporting cable and the optical fiber cable.
DE 195 20 382 A1 deals with a method of installing an optical fiber cable parallel to an existing high voltage overhead line with the help of at least one helically wound adhesive band.